This invention relates to an electrostatic recording member which takes advantage of a memorizable switching function of plasma-polymerized layer of an organic compound having a metal complex structure and/or a metal chelate structure.
Electrophotography has taken such a basic processes since the invention of Carlson (U.S. Pat. 222,176, 1938) that a photosensitive member are corona-charged and irradiated by light to form electrostatic latent images, and then toners are developed to be transferred to a sheet of paper on which toners are fixed.
When same images are copied onto many sheets of paper, all processes above mentioned must be repeated from the first process.
Therefore, the electrophotographic processes based on Carlson's process have limitations in the simplification of the processes and the improvements for the repetition of copying.
A photosensitive member with a photo-memory function has been proposed as an adequate one for copying onto many sheets of paper (for example, Nikkan Kogyo Shinbun under the date of June 19, 1986). The photosensitive member comprises an organic photosensitive layer and a switching layer of copper-tetracyanoqunodimethane. The electrical resistance of the switching layer can be changed and maintained according to the images of manuscripts.
An electrostatic recording member suitable for copying onto many sheets of paper, which will be disclosed in the invention, comprises plasma-polymerized polymer layer of copper-acetyl-acetonato etc. which is different from the material used in the photosensitive member above mentioned.
On the other hand, Nikkei New Material (under the date of Sept. 1, 1986) discloses that the plasma polymerized layer of copper-acetylacetonato shows reversible switching phenomenon by the application of voltage. However, no uses of the plasma polymerized layer are described.